


Nights like these

by Soft_boy_hours



Series: That's on daddy issues luv [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Daddy Issues, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Heavy to light to no dialogue, Hotels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lame attempt at humor, Late Night Writing, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, mentioned and not graphic, technoblade is a good brother, wilbur soot is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_boy_hours/pseuds/Soft_boy_hours
Summary: It was moments like these that sometimes makes Tommy wonder if there's more to life than this, but at this moment, sitting in the backseat in Techno's car, he can't help but feel at peace. All of the stress from a mere hour ago seemingly vanished off of his shoulders. Deep down it makes him uncomfortable, the fact that hes only at peace when on the road but at surface level he didn't care one bit.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: That's on daddy issues luv [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Nights like these

**Author's Note:**

> Used American terms due to not wanting to look up things. also takes place in the "dream smp but everything is happening in real life" AU

Tommy sits on the porch, his breathing is still heavy and tears continue to fall down his cheeks no matter how much he tries to rub them away. The wetness of his eyes in the cold burned nearly as much as the angry red hand shape mark on his cheek. Most nights always ended like this, with him crying his eyes out on the porch while waiting for at least one of his brothers to come and just hold him while saying everything would be alright.

That didn't always happen though sometimes he'd just sit on the porch with his soft yet thin blanket wrapped tightly around his body to keep the midnight chill off of his skin, those only happened when both Tecno and Wilbur were out, and recently that had been happening less and less.

He winced and tensed up when hearing the front door slam shut but quickly relaxed when hearing the familiar and soft thud of Wilbur's shoes on the wood and a presence on his shoulder almost hovering in place instead of actually touching him. Clearly asking for permission before touching him. Tommy nods, he needed the comfort right now more than anything else. Wilbur quickly takes notice and sits down on the steps before pulling the boy into a tight hug. 

"It's gonna be alright Tommy," Wilbur whispers softly and runs a single hand softly through Tommy's hair. 

"You always say that," Tommy mutters sadly, his voice having a hint of laughter, relaxing completely in Wilburs arms and going limp. He was starting to cry again, this time silently but tears fell out nonetheless. 

"And I've never been wrong...have I?" 

"It feels like you have," Tommy mutters to himself before taking in a soft and shaky breath and tries to pull from the hug but his body felt like jello so he stayed put. "Where's techno?"

"He's getting some things. Well speak of the devil" almost as if summoned Techno walked through the door, a bag slung over almost lazily slung his shoulder and a thicker blanket that he handed to Tommy. His pants dragged on the ground a little bit but not bad enough to be a hazard. It looked like he just woke up but after one look at the dark circles under his eyes, that illusion was quickly shattered. 

"Will, you're driving because I don't feel like it." Techno's voice was gruff and sounded annoyed but in a way that wasn't directed at either of his brothers. He then fished the keys out of his pockets and handing them to him. 

Wilbur nodded and let's go of Tommy and hums, giving in final squeeze before standing up and gently taking the key, and starts walking towards the shared car. It was obvious to see how his hands shook from nerves alone. 

Techno lets out a soft sigh looking down a Tommy, he's smiling slightly now and obviously a bit more relaxed now that he's out of the house. His shoulders were still stiff though "Come on, it's Friday and you don't have school tomorrow, we'll go hang out somewhere."

Tommy nods. not wanting to talk at that moment, and stands up, his legs giving out on him causing him to fall face-first into Techno's coat and groans softly but doesn't say anything about it. Taking a second he finally stands up fully and makes his way to the car following close behind Techno.

* * *

It takes a few minutes for everyone to get settled in the car. 

Tommy was the first one in it, thankful that Wilbur had already turned on the heat. He sits in the back opposite to the divers seat and slouches on the window not putting his seatbelt on. He didn't want to put it on and neither of the twins commented on it. 

Both of which got in at the same time in near complete silence. Wilbur turned on the radio, the soft music cut through the silence like a burning hot knife would plastic. With the music playing no one dared to speak. Wilbur started the car and pulled out of the driveway onto the tree lined road. 

No one really knew where they where going, Wilbur didn't say and Tommy nor Techno didn't ask. They'd most likely stay at a hotel agian like they did last time but that was never a certain. Worse comes to worse it was likely they'd just sleep in the car again. 

It was moments like these that sometimes makes Tommy wonder if there's more to life than this, but at this moment, sitting in the backseat in Techno's car, he can't help but feel at peace. All of the stress from a mere hour ago seemingly vanished off of his shoulders. Deep down it makes him uncomfortable, the fact that hes only at peace when on the road but at surface level he didn't care one bit. 

His hands fisted at the blanket, the car was warm but there was still a harsh chill in his bones. One that wouldnt go away no matter how much he got closer to the vent and his under the blanket. it was painful almost, like it made it's way into his heart and made a home there. 

Tommy just stared out the window trying to ignore it. He could hear techno and Wilbur talking but he didnt have the energy to listen or but in. Insted he closed his eyes and let the emptiness of sleep consume him


End file.
